User blog:SailorCureMoon/Sailor Precure
Sailor Precure General Information Director: SailorCureMoon Studio: Toei Animation Network: TV Asahi Original Run: February 7, 2018 Episodes: 40 Opening Song: We're the Sailor Precure. Ending Song: Everyone has magic. Series Info: Predecessor: N/A Successor: Sailor Precure S. This SailorCureMoon's first Precure series. The theme is about planets, love and justice. Characters: Precure: Tsukino Usagi (Serena Tsukino in the English dub.) Is the first cure to be found and the leader of the sailor cures. She is a clumsy and crybaby 14 year old. Who attends Juuban Juniour High. She is the princess of the moon kingdom from 1000 years ago. Her Cure name is Cure Moon and her theme colour is pink and White. Mizuno Ami (Amy Mizuno in the English dub.) Is the second cure to be found. She is a brainy and clever 14 year old girl who attends the same school as Usagi. At first Usagi thought Ami was scary because she never smiled at anyone. Everyone calls her the clever one. She is one of Cure Moon's protectors. She is also the princess of Mercury. Her Cure name is Cure Mercury and her theme colour is Blue. Hino Rei (Raye Hino in the English dub.) Is the third member of the Sailor Precure and a short tempered priestess. She is 14 and attends the private T*A Academy for girls. When Usagi first meets Rei, she gets attacked by Phobos and Deimos. She is another one of Cure Moon's protectors. She is also the princess of Mars. Her cure name is Cure Mars. Her theme colour is red. Kino Makoto (Lita Kino in the English dub.) Is the fourth member of the Sailor Precure. She is a 14 year old tomboy who started Usagi and Ami's school. Makoto protected Usagi against some boys. Everyone says she is scary and they all call her Hercules. She is another one of Cure Moon's protectors. She is also the princess of Jupiter. Her cure name is Cure Jupiter and her theme colour is green. Aino Minako (Mina Aino in the English dub.) Is the final member of the Sailor Precure. She is a 14 year old girl who wants to be an idol. She attends Shiba Koen Junior High. She first met Usagi after saving her from Zoisite. Everyone calls her Mina P. She is the actual leader of the Sailor Precure and another one of Cure Moon's protectors. She is also the princess of Venus. Her cure name is Cure Venus and her theme colour is yellow/ orange. She is formerly known as Cure V and Usagi usually calls her V-Chan. Dark Kingdom: The Dark Kingdom (ダーク・キングダム Dāku Kingudamu?, called Negaverse in the original English dub) are the main antagonists in the first arc of the manga and anime, as well as the entirety of the live-action series. Serving under its ruler Queen Beryl, members of the Dark Kingdom attempt to both gather human energy and find the Silver Crystal in order to reawaken Queen Metaria, the evil entity responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Jadeite (ジェダイト Jedaito?) is the first of the Four Kings of Heaven to appear. In her Materials Collection, Naoko Takeuchi describes him as being about 18 years old in appearance, making him the second-youngest, while in the live-action series he is the youngest. He is the head of the Dark Kingdom's Far-Eastern Division and is named after the mineral jadeite. Nephrite (ネフライト Nefuraito?) is the second of the Four Kings of Heaven to appear. Takeuchi describes him as cocky and emotional, writing in her concept notes he will probably get himself killed right off. He is the second-oldest, estimated at about 19 years old, and is in charge of the Dark Kingdom's North American division. He is named after the mineral nephrite. Zoisite (ゾイサイト Zoisaito?) is the third of the Four Kings of Heaven. Of the four, his character has undergone the most drastic changes from version to version of the story. He is the youngest, at about 16–17 years of age, described by Takeuchi as the least mature and most effeminate. He manages the Dark Kingdom's European Division and is named after the mineral zoisite. Kunzite (クンツァイト Kuntsaito?) is the fourth and final member of the Four Kings of Heaven, and the highest in rank and by far the strongest. He carries a shortsword, and Takeuchi describes him as the greatest of the four, with the majesty of an Arabian king. She also admits to being very fond of him as a character. He is about 25–26 years old,23 leads the Dark Kingdom's Middle Eastern Division,5:Act 8 and is named after the mineral kunzite. Queen Metaria (クイン・メタリア Kuin Metaria?) is a malignant, amorphous energy being, similar to the depersonalized Japanese god of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi. She/it was born as a result of radioactivity in the Sun and is the true mastermind behind the Dark Kingdom. Like all arch-villains in the Sailor Moon manga, she is an incarnation of the final arch-villain, Chaos. While the first official English release of the anime in English spelled her name as "Metalia", it was a translation error and reprints of the manga in English as well as multiple reprints in Japanese have consistently depicted the character's name spelled as "Metaria" in Latin letters. The name is both a Latin word referencing being buried in the Earth (as she is in the manga), and a phonetic play on the word "metal". Queen Beryl (クイン・ベリル Kuin Beriru?), named after the mineral beryl, is the first main antagonist in the Sailor Moon series. Beryl has immense magical power, but she uses most of it to channel the life energy harvested by her servants to the entity called Queen Metaria. In most versions of the story, she has the ability to corrupt others into serving the powers of darkness. Her generals, for instance, were once the bodyguards and best friends of Prince Endymion, and in most versions of the story she is able to use her powers to sway Tuxedo Mask into her service. Category:Blog posts